The New Dinobots
by Vigatus
Summary: G1 Wheeljack and Ratchet have gone behind Prime's back and built Grimlock six new Dinobots.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note This is my first ever Transformers fan fiction, enjoy. Oh yeah I don't own Transformers. Disclaimer

It was a bright and sunny day on Dinobot Island. There was a cool breeze blowing off the ocean. Thirteen mechanized figures stood on the beach. The two of the three shortest of these giant robots where the Autobot medic Ratchet and the Autobot engineer Wheeljack.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Wheeljack?"

"A little late to be thinking about that isn't buddy?"

"I suppose, but if Prime finds out about this we are going to be in the brig for a hundred Brims."

"Prime no matter! You Ratchet and you Wheeljack make me Grimlock new Dinobots to command that matter. Beat Deceptions that matter, Prime's feelings no matter."

"Yeah, but Optimus can't throw you in the brig Grimlock, that is a different story for me and Wheeljack."

"If Prime get too mad, then you Ratchet can stay here with us Dinobots."

"Great, rather be locked in the brig."

"Me Slag getting tired of waiting around. Want to get this over with."

"Okay okay okay," said Wheeljack, "Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop and Snarl. Allow me to introduce you guy to the newest Dinobots; Slash, Smash, Splash, Soar, Stitch, and Solstice."

Before the five giant Dinobots stood five more gray and silver giants and one gray and gold robot that was not quite as tall. Grimlock stood back with the two Autobots while his fellow Dinobots approached the six new Dinobots. While the others appraised their new companions Wheeljack turned and debriefed Grimlock on the capabilities of his new troops.

"Okay Grimlock here is the lowdown on your new troops. Solstice will likely expect to command the new group under you and I advise you to allow this."

"Why?"

"Except for Slash, the other five are going to want to work in tandem."

"Hmm."

"Now Solstice will almost be as strong as you or Optimus Prime, but not quite. He transforms into a Spinosaurus and the large spines on his back allow him to collect solar power like Snarl. He is armed with a heat ray that can melt through five meter thick steel at 500 meters. He also uses a thermo-sword and photonic grenades that can blind enemies by over-loading their optics."

"Sounds good, you Wheeljack do good job."

"There is one problem Grimlock," added Ratchet, "Like Snarl, Solstice will lose power at night when there is no sun light."

"Hmmm make sense I guess. What about the others?"

"Well Stitch transforms into a Maiasaurus and he will be the Dinobot field-medic."

"Field-medic!" Grimlock turns and points at Ratchet, "That your idea! Dinobots no need medic!"

"Grimlock wait, Stitch can also fight and he carries extra energon for the Dinobots. We thought that would be important now that you have more troops relying on solar power."

"Guess that makes sense. What Stitch armed with?"

"Well Stitch has an X-ray gun that he can use to look for damage or by turning up the power he can use it as a weapon."

"That not a good idea. What if he forget to turn it down and shoot friend?"

"Ratchet thought of the same thing so the gun folds in half to display a readout screen when it is being used as a medical device and just looks like a cannon in weapon mode."

"You Wheeljack getting clever."

"Thanks Grimlock and you can stop laughing Ratchet."

"Heh heh, sorry Wheeljack. Ah, that was good. Now Grimlock there are things you need to know about Stitch he is likely going to want to fight than perform his medical duties so you are going to have to be extra firm with him."

"Okay."

"The other thing is that if Stitch takes a hit that penetrates his armor the extra energon can explode causing lots of damage to Stitch."

"Why did you Wheeljack design him Stitch like that?"

"Well Grimlock it isn't likely to get a hit like that and as a medic I figured he would be far enough from the fighting that he wouldn't see a lot of action."

"Not sure me Grimlock like that."

"Yeah I fought with Wheeljack over that design flaw too."

"Going to have to keep him Stitch out of the fighting a lot."

"Sorry Grimlock I just saw the need for the medic was greater than the extra warrior."

"Okay what of the others."

"Well Smash transforms into an Ankylosaurus. He has massive armor in his back and can easily plow through a Decepticon front line with ease. He can take direct hits on his armor plating with little fear of damage. His tail is so massive and powerful that he will be able to shatter buildings in a single blow. He will be perfect to spear head assaults on Decepticon fortifications. He can fire smoke and flash grenades to cover his advance and is armed with a sonic resonating cannon that causes the target to vibrate and shatter."

"Hmm sound good so far, but me Grimlock think that you Ratchet now going to give me Grimlock the bad news."

"Yeah how did you guess? Well Grimlock, Smash is not heavily armored on the underbelly. That means that if he is attacked from below or is flipped over he is very vulnerable to attack. Also Smash is extremely slow and makes for an easy target."

"But with the armor he isn't vulnerable to enemy fire."

"That armor can not with stand a constant attacks all day."

"He won't be under fire the whole day!"

"You don't know that!"

"You worry too much!"

"At least one of us does worry!"

"Quite! Me Grimlock not want to hear you Wheeljack and you Ratchet fight! You friends, not enemies. The Autobots need you to get along to fix things and make sure that we an beat the Decpticons. We need better weapons and healthy warriors not bickering."

"But Grimlock you know what he is like. Wheeljack just goes through life thinking that he should just create something just to see if he can and never thinks about whether he should or consider the dangers with what he is doing. You remember the time when he blew up his lab with him in it. You and Sludge spent hours digging him out. Then we nearly lost him on the repair table due to energon loss and circuit corruption."

"Yeah but I am fine now."

"That's not the point Wheeljack and you know it!"

"You Ratchet no like having to fix friends?"

"No Grimlock I don't like loosing friends."

"No have to worry about loosing me Grimlock."

"Yeah I know but that's because you and your Dinobots are different. Before the Decepticons started the war most of them went through many different modifications to their bodies. That's why they can all fly and they had combiner technology and triple-changing technology first. They are mostly stronger and tougher than the Autobots because they were ready when the Great War started. As the resources were used up on the planet the Autobots fell behind the Decepticons in these military modifications. Another factor is that most Autobots did not want to continue to have the military modification to be perminate as we hope to return to peace after the Decepticons are defeated. This lack of military modifications for the Autobots leads to a serious problem. Autobots are physically less prepared for combat than the Decepticons so we end up taking heavier causalities and I am the one who ends up dealing with that."

"Hmm... Me Grimlock understand why you Ratchet no like that, but how us Dinobots different?"

"You guys were designed for warfare from the beginning. Unlike the Autobots or even the Decepticons, you and your fellow Dinobots are war-machines first and foremost. Everything about your design was meant for war. Even the Decepticons can not claim that they are the perfect war-machines but you and the other Dinobots can, and that is why I am not afraid to lose you, you won't be lost."

"Is this why the other Autobots hate us Dinobots, because we war-machines and they want only peace?"

"We don't hate you Grimlock."

"No, you Wheeljack do not hate us Dinobots, and you Ratchet do not hate us Dinobots either, but others do. They call us stupid and ugly and we get locked away and only let out when Autobots needed to be rescued by us Dinobots."

"Well Grimlock I hate to admit it but that might be part of the reason why some of my fellow Autobots don't like you."

"You Ratchet know other parts of the reason?"

"I think that a lot of the other Autobots are jealous and scared of the fact that you guys are so strong and powerful. I think that a lots of Autobots don't like the way you talk to Optimus. Truthfully Prime doesn't care that you talk to him like that, I talk to him in a similar way and never get into trouble either. But the biggest issue is the fact that you guys were not created on Cybertron."

"Cybertron, me Grimlock hate Cybertron! Everything so much better of Cybertron. Nothing any good from Earth."

"No Grimlock that is not what I mean. When Transformers are created on Cybertron they get their sparks from Vector Sigma the super computer, with out these sparks we would be no different from the Ark, our guns, or human machines. Sparks give all Transformers life thoughts and feelings, but you and the other Dinobots were never infused with sparks from Vector Sigma. You guys should not be alive, but you are you are the exact same as Wheeljack and I but you were never granted life by Vector Sigma. You five changed everything about how Transformers were granted life. Changes like that are more frightening than the old stories of Unicron."

"What Unicron?"

"Don't worry about Unicron, Grimlock it is just an old silly story about the end of Cybertron. Many Transformers said that Unicron was going to destroy Cybertron over and over again but it never came and no one believes anymore."

"Like the human's bogeyman, Wheeljack?"

"Exactly. Now let's get back to telling you about your new troops. Beside Smash is Splash and he transforms into an Ichthyosaurs..."

"Well if him an itchysaurs why not him scratch?"

"Swoop! Why aren't you over with the other Dinobots? Ratchet, Grimlock you two are not helping by laughing."

"Me Swoop came to tell you that new Dinobots no work. They just stand there and do nothing."

"Oh right, I haven't activated them yet. You guys will have to wait until Ratchet and I are finished debriefing Grimlock, okay?"

"Me Slag bored want action now!"

"You Slag going to wait until me Grimlock tell you that you get action."

"Rrr.. Me Slag go until chit-chat over."

"You Wheeljack wish to continue?"

"Sure as I was saying, Splash transforms into an Ichthyosaurs and is a marine and sub-marine warrior."

"Him fight from water?"

"Yeah in dinosaur mode Splash can dive several miles below sea-level and fires torpedoes and medium ranged cruise missiles at ground targets. In robot mode he uses a acid-thrower that sprays a highly corrosive acid that can rot the enemy's armor and circuits and he uses high explosive grenades that can also be used as depth-charges in water."

"Me Grimlock thinking that him not going to be good on land. You Ratchet agree?"

"Yeah that is Splash's main problem, on land he is a fish out of water, his mobility becomes extremely poor and his internal cooling system is designed for fighting underwater so he can over heat on land as well."

"Can him Splash fly in robot mode like other Dinobots?"

"Yeah why?"

"Me Grimlock was also worried about him Splash getting to fight if he only could swim and walk."

"Don't worry Grimlock all the Dinobots can fly in at least one mode. Now Soar there he will be able to fly in both modes. He transforms into a Rhamphorhynchus, and he can provide fighter support for Swoop when Swoop goes on attack runs against the Decepticons."

"Me Swoop like that."

"Thought you would. Now Soar can track, and fire air-to-air missiles at, multiple targets simotaniously even targets behind him."

"How him do that?"

"Well Swoop a Rhamphorhynchus has a long tail in behind and Ratchet and I filled it with sensors to help Soar track targets. This allows Soar to track targets on all directions."

"So you Ratchet tell us the problems with Soar?"

"Well Grimlock Soar like Swoop has wings that are not heavily armored so Soar faces the same problem Swoop here does with wing damage. Also Soar flies a lot faster than any of the other Dinobots but not faster than the Decepticon jets. Soar can become isolated from the rest of your troops and become heavily out numbered in a hurry."

"Have to make sure him Soar stick with group then. Okay what about last one, and why him so small?"

"Small What are you talking about Grimlock, he is as tall as me."

"You Wheeljack small too."

"I am not."

"You Wheeljack shortest on island."

"Thanks a lot Swoop."

"Heh heh well while Wheeljack tries to grow taller I'm tell you about Slash. Slash transforms into a Vesociraptor and he is designed for hand-to-hand combat and stealth missions. We figures that you could use a Dinobot scout and Slash here is your new spy."

"Me Grimlock see but what you mean, him small to sneak into Decepticon bases and steal information."

"What hand-to-hand combat mean?"

"Well Snarl hand-to-hand combat means that Slash will be fighting with his hand, feet and sword instead of with guns."

"That good for sneaking, but me Grimlock think that will be a problem when we are fighting lots of Decepticons with guns and him Slash only has sword."

"Hey I'm suppose to talk about the weaknesses!"

"Yeah but you took him Wheeljack's job so me Grimlock took you Ratchet's job."

"Ugh him Grimlock medic now?"

"Yeah so you Sludge better not break because me Swoop really doubt that him Grimlock is going to make that good of a medic."

"You Swoop shut up. Now you Ratchet tell me Grimlock what other weaknesses him Slash is going to have."

"Well you already guessed the one on the reliance on hand-to-hand fighting but Slash can also lose power very quickly and will need to be recharged after approximately five shots."

"Me Grimlock no understand."

"After Slash fires five times he will need to recharge."

"Fire what, him Slash have no gun?"

"Allow me Ratchet. Grimlock, Ratchet forgot to tell you that Slash is a triple-changer."

"What, triple-changer? Dinobots no need triple-changer!"

"Well I thought that you would like this one. Slash transforms into a Velociraptor and a Gamma-ray cannon that will shoulder mount into you and you can use as a powerful weapon like Megatron's fusion cannon."

"Me Grimlock get new big gun?"

"Yeah."

"Goodie-goodie! You Wheeljack activate now."

"Wait Grimlock there is more I need to tell you."

"Me Grimlock wait no more active now!"

"Okay okay just a minute."

Wheeljack takes out a small device and presses a large red button in the center of the device. The active Dinobots and Autobots watch as the six newest members of their cause slowly begin to live. As six pairs of eyes begin to glow blue Wheeljack, Ratchet, Grimlock, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop approach the new mechaniods. The newly activated Dinobots look at each other and to the approaching robots on the beach. Grimlock's group stops about five paces from the new Dinobots.

Wheeljack steps forward and says, "Grimlock, Swoop Sludge, Snarl allow me to introduce you to your new Dinobots, Slash, Smash, Splash, Soar, Stitch, and Solstice."

The two groups continued to look at each other in silence until Ratchet breaks it by saying, "Well somebody say something."

At this point Grimlock stepped forward and declared, "Me Grimlock and me leader of Dinobots. Dinobots do what me Grimlock says."

This statement was met with continued silence.

"Do you understand what me Grimlock is saying?"

"Me Solstice understand what you Grimlock say but me Solstice no like what you Grimlock say. Me Solstice thick that me Solstice should be leader."

"No!" objects Sludge, "Him Grimlock strongest him our leader."

"Him Grimlock no prove that he strongest to me Soar. Me Soar want proof."

"Me Slash agree. Must be trial by combat, yes."

"Me Splash no like any of them bossy Dinobots we should be in charge."

"Yes, yes Dinobots follow me Solstice."

"Me Snarl no Follow Solstice follow only Grimlock."

"Me Soar no follow him Grimlock!"

"Grimlock our leader, me Swoop will make you follow."

"Me Smash fight now!"

"Wheeljack the next time you ask me what could possibly go wrong, I'm going to deactivate you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long to update. There have been a few things in my life that have had me distracted. Let's see; finishing my teaching degree, getting into a major traffic accident in the state of Maine, getting registered as a teacher in the province of Nova Scotia, watching my mother battle lung cancer, working two jobs (substitute teacher and cook) getting a job in Japan moving and adjusting to life in Japan, sight-seeing in Japan, going on the Buddhist pilgrimage to the 88 temples of Shikoku, returning to Canada, becoming a full time teacher in northern Saskatchewan, regretting leaving Japan and the woman he el in love with, and… well you get the idea. Here is the long awaited second chapter of The New Dinobots. Hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: Me Vigatus no own Transformers.

Theme song (i.e. the music that helped me visualize the chapter): Death's Head, Slayer

Grimlock stood on the beach with his feet firmly planted apart ready to accept the charge of his opponent. He had expected Solstice to lead the charge but the raptor, Slash, charged towards Grimlock much more quickly. The speed impressed Grimlock, as the agile Slash took two bounding strides across the beach launched himself in to the air and transformed into dinosaur mode. Even though Grimlock was impressed with the speed and ferocity of his newest warrior he was hardly overcome by it. As the Vesociraptor extended his claws to slash at Grimlock, Grimlock swung his fist and backhanded the other robot, sending Slash into the jungle via a high graceful arch.

Grimlock did not watch where his opponent landed as Solstice had transformed and was beginning his attack on Grimlock. Grimlock looked at the Spinosaurus with contempt. He hated that dinosaur since that movie where a Spinosaurus killed a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

'Me Grimlock am going to have to talk to him Wheeljack about taste in dinosaurs,' thought Grimlock as he pulled his double-barreled rocket launcher from sub-space and opens up on the charging dinosaur. Grimlock locks on the charging Spinosaurus. Unfortunately for Grimlock his blasts were not stopping the other robot. The Spinosaurus closed the distance and locked its jaws onto Grimlock's arm. The Spinosaurus then spins Grimlock through the air and slams him to the ground. The Spinosaurus never lets go of the arm and continues to apply pressure. Solstice them places one foot on Grimlock's chest and starts to pull on the arm. Warnings were appearing in little windows in the edges of Grimlock's vision as the leader of the Dinobots realized that the other Transformer was going to try to rip his arm off. Grimlock started pounding on the Solstice's head with his massive fist but the other was not letting go.

'Me Grimlock think it time to change tactics,' figured the Dinobot leader as he began transforming.

The movements of Grimlock's transformation unbalance Solstice but he did not release his grip on what is now Grimlock's leg, but now the T-Rex had his jaws on the Spinosaurus's neck. Now the alarm windows were opening with in Solstice's vision. If this continues Grimlock would lose his leg, but Solstice would lose his head. Solstice transformed in to robot mode causing his neck to disappear into his back between the solar panel/sail which had split in two. This movement freed both combatants from each other's teeth, but now Grimlock was again at a disadvantage as he was now laying on his back in dinosaur mode with Solstice standing over him.

Solstice took full advantage of this by pinning Grimlock's small arms under his knees and drove his fists into Grimlock's face. That was until the t-rex's mouth snapped shut onto Solstice's fist. Now it was Solstice's turn to read the warning windows that popped into his vision.

"Aargh… you let go of me Solstice now!" commanded the irate Spinosaurus as he desperately tried to pry open Grimlock's jaws with his free hand.

In response Grimlock did something that brought fear to Solstice's mainframe. Grimlock laughed. This caused Solstice to hesitate in his assault and that was all Grimlock needed. Keeping Solstice at his mercy, Grimlock rolled over and once on his feet he threw the other Dinobot down the beach.

'Ha! Me Grimlock have him now,' thought the Dinobot commander as he lumbered down the beach. 'Me Grimlock got him right where me Grimlock wanted him.'

And indeed he did. Grimlock caused Solstice to land in the middle of a patch of volcanic sand.

'Now all me Grimlock have to do is get him Solstice to transform into dino mode again and him is mine.'

Grimlock rammed Solstice as the other was trying to rise to his feet. Grimlock looked down at Solstice and bellowed, "You Solstice can never beat me Grimlock in dinosaur mode! Me Grimlock greatest dinosaur!"

Grimlock knew the ploy was simple and a bit childish but he also figured that Solstice would have more pride than brains, and Grimlock was right.

"Me Solstice will beat you!" yelled Solstice as he transformed himself up off of the ground.

Solstice launched his attack towards Grimlock's legs thinking that if he could get Grimlock's legs trapped in his jaws then Grimlock would be at a great disadvantage. This would have been true if Grimlock had not anticipated the attack.

At the last minute Grimlock sidestepped the attack while simultaneously transforming to robot mode. Grimlock then used to opportunity to grab hold of the surprised Solstice's neck with his hand and flipped solstice over onto his back. Grimlock then used his strength and weight to drive the elbow of his other arm into the chest of Solstice. This attack drove Solstice's solar sail deep into the soft volcanic sand, both pinning Solstice to one spot and cutting him off from the sun's rays.

Then making sure to hold Solstice's jaws shut Grimlock started pounding on Solstice's face with his free fist , while yelling, "Me Grimlock smarter, me Grimlock stronger, _me Grimlock leader_!"

Grimlock was about to strike one more time but at the last second he noticed that he had knocked Solstice off line. Grimlock wasn't sure if Solstice heard the message, but Grimlock was sure that he got it.


End file.
